Je t'aime
by Rosalie24
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est le mariage d'Austin et Ally, si vous vous demandez comment cela c'est passé voici mon idée.


Hey, voici mon premier OS sur le fandom de Austin et Ally, je sais que la série est terminer mais je l'adore et je sais que le fandom est un peu peur, mais j'espère que les français qui liront aimeront ! Sinon spoil de l'épisode 8 saison 1 et en général c'est mieux d'avoir fini la série pour bien profiter de l'os ^^ Et aussi merci à Saiken de m'avoir corriger ^^ bref assez de blabla et voici l'os !

* * *

Ally était stressée. Quoi de plus normal ? C'était son grand jour après tout. Elle allait se marier avec la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Son meilleur ami, son frère et son premier baiser, son âme-sœur.

La brune était heureuse, vraiment. Mais dans son cœur, plus le temps passait et plus elle se sentait angoissée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Ally ?» demanda une voix derrière la jeune femme.

La futur Mme Moon était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée de sa future belle-mère.

Cette dernière la regardait, le regard un peu inquiet. Ally s'efforça d'afficher un magnifique sourire. Chose qui ne lui fut pas si difficile, il lui suffisait de s'imaginer Austin lui sourire pour que son visage s'éclaire.

« Non, tout va bien.»

Malheureusement pour elle, son manège n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner sur la plus âgée. Elle la sonda pendant quelques secondes avant de dire:

« Tu sais Ally, tu vas faire partie de la famille. S'il y a quelque chose qui t'inquiète, tu peux me le dire.

– Très bien, dit la jeune futur mariée après quelques secondes de silence, Cela peut paraître ridicule, mais j'ai un peu peur de me marier. Pas que je n'ai pas envie de marier avec Austin, ajouta précipitamment la brune sous le sourire amusé de la génitrice de son fiancé. Ma rencontre avec lui est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie. Mais j'ai peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs que mes parents. Je sais qu'entre Austin et moi il y a quelque chose de fort et d'unique. Pourtant je peux m'empêcher de penser et d'avoir peur que je donne à mes enfants la tristesse d'avoir des parents séparés comme je l'ai vécue. »

Ally avait dit la fin de son monologue en baissant la voix, comme si elle l'avait murmuré.

Mimi regarda la fille qui avait capturé le cœur de son fils. Elle avait la tête baissée, évitant de la regarder. Du peu qu'elle pouvait voir, la mariée affichait une expression timide. Elle ressemblait un peu à la fille de quinze ans qu'elle était quand elle et Austin s'étaient rencontrés. Cela fit sourire la blonde: elle avait beau avoir changé, au fond elle restait la même jeune fille.

Alors, elle se dirigea vers la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ce n'est pas ridicule, c'est au contraire normal que tu te sentes ainsi. Tu sais moi aussi, j'avais un peu peur le jour de mon mariage. Et je suis sûre que ta mère aussi a eu le même sentiment. Comme toute personne sur le point de se marier. Comme Austin, qui je suis sûre est en train de faire des ronds dans la pièce où il se prépare. Et c'est encore plus normal, pour toi. Mais comme tu l'as dit, entre mon fils et toi, il y a vraiment quelque chose de fort. Et je sais que rien ne pourra le briser. Après tout, vous êtes passés par tant de choses lors de votre relation. Et vous étiez toujours autant amoureux. Je sais que votre couple tiendra longtemps.»

La brune regarda sa future belle-mère, se retenant de pleurer. Pas maintenant, elle pleurerait plus tard, devant le prêtre. Quand elle échangerait ses vœux avec Austin.

« Merci, Mme Moon, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part, murmura la jeune fille.

– Mimi, appelle-moi Mimi. Comme je te l'ai dit tu fais partie de la famille. Et puis tu seras bientôt Mme Moon, toi aussi, ajouta l'aînée des deux femmes en faisant rire la plus jeune, D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je voulais te donner quelque chose.»

En disant cela, elle repartit chercher quelque chose dans son sac sous le regard intrigué d'Ally. Quand elle revint vers Ally, la blonde tenait dans ses mains un voile.

« Ce voile est dans ma famille depuis des générations, enfin, on se le passe de la mère à la fille aînée de la famille, et quand on n'a pas de fille on le donne à la belle-fille. Aujourd'hui, je te le donne, dit-elle en le lui mettant sur la tête»

La brune ne savait que dire, elle était touchée de l'intention de la plus âgée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Le voile était magnifique.

« Il te va à ravir, lui murmura Mimi.

– Merci, Mada…. Mimi. Il est magnifique. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, aujourd'hui. Et, murmura-t-elle en redevenant timide, Vous pouvez garder pour vous que je viens de dire ? Je n'ai pas envie de blesser mes parents, je sais que ce n'est pas leur faute.

– Bien sûr Ally, je comprends. Ce sera notre petit secret, dit Mimi en lui faisant un clin d'œil pendant que la jeune femme sourit.»

oooOOOooo

Mais, ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'étaient qu'elles furent entendues. Et par la mère d'Ally en plus, la femme ne voulant pas déranger les deux femmes, et aussi, ne savant pas comment parler à sa fille. D'habitude, elle pouvait parler à sa fille de tout et de rien, mais là, quelque chose la bloquait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Penny ? demanda une voix qui fit sortir la mère de ses pensées.»

Penny releva la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec Austin.

« Oh, Austin. Non ce n'est rien, ça va, dit-elle.»

Elle ne voulait pas embêter son futur beau-fils. Mais au vu du regard de ce dernier, elle finit par lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait entendu.

« Ally est inquiète, mais elle ne vous en veut pas. Elle a compris, et puis elle a toujours eu ce rêve que vous vous remettiez ensemble, commença Austin.

– Ah, c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu s'en douter qu'elle puisse y espérer, murmura la femme. Mais cela ne te gêne pas qu'Ally ait un petit doute ?

– Pourquoi pensez-vous que je me promène ? Je suis complètement stressé. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas fait le mauvais choix et qu'une fois marié, tout ira bien. Et Ally pense la même chose que moi. Mais je pense qu'avant vous devriez parler à Ally. Pour mettre les choses à plat, ce sera mieux.

– Quand est-ce que le petit garçon est devenu un homme ? rit Penny.

– À force de passer du temps avec Ally, rit à son tour Austin.»

Penny observa encore un moment ce jeune homme. Elle se souvenait de l'ado de seize qu'il était quand elle l'avait rencontré. Avec le temps, il était devenu un jeune homme mature, enfin aussi mature qu'Austin pouvait l'être. Et il s'était assagi et calmé avec le temps.

Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour rendre sa fille heureuse.

« Je pense que vous devriez parler de tout ça avec Ally, reprit Austin, cela vous fera du bien à toutes les deux.

– Tu as sûrement raison, mais plus tard. Car c'est pas que tu vas te marier dans cinq minutes, mais un peu, reprit-elle en souriant à son gendre.»

À peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase, qu'elle vit le visage du blond se peindre d'un stress évident, mais aussi d'impatience.

oooOOOooo

Austin était devant l'autel, attendant la fille de ses rêves. Il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine.

Quand la musique changea et qu'Ally entra au bras de son père, le blond eut l'impression que le temps s'était figé. Quand Austin la vit dans sa robe de mariée, tout son stress s'envola d'un coup. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était Ally. Son cœur avait raté un battement.

Quand Ally arriva à lui, il eut l'impression que toute la salle avait disparu. C'était à peine s'il entendait le prêtre parler. Quand ce fut moment des vœux, Austin commença à réciter ce qu'il avait appris :

« Ally, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais, le jour où je t'ai rencontré fut le jour le plus beau jour de ma vie. Car ce jour-là ma vie a changé, pour le meilleur. Je ne le savais pas à ce moment, mais c'est le jour où j'ai rencontré la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, et tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. J'ai un peu de mal à croire qu'aujourd'hui je vais me marier à une fille aussi géniale que toi. Je t'aime Ally, plus que tout et me marier avec toi est la meilleure chose qui m'arrive. Bien que, si le garçon de quinze ans que j'étais savait, il serait sûrement choqué. Cependant je ne doute à aucun moment de ce choix. Et je n'ai qu'une hâte, passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

– Austin, je me rappelle quand je t'ai rencontré. Je me souviens de ce garçon blond qui est venu dans le magasin de mon père où je travaillais. Je me souviens avoir trouvé ce garçon énervant, dit Ally tandis que pas mal de gens dans l'assistance ouvrir leur bouche d'étonnement et qu'Austin fit une petite moue, Puis ce même garçon a volé, sans vraiment le faire exprès, ma chanson. J'ai pensé que jamais je pourrais être ami avec un tel garçon. Cependant avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte, celui que je trouvais énervant et avec qui je ne pourrais jamais m'entendre se mit à "briser tous les murs" à ses mots un léger rire sortit de la bouche d'Austin tandis que sa fiancée sourit de plus belle, que j'avais mis autour de moi pour me protéger. Ce même garçon m'a montré la voie pour que je sois enfin moi-même. Et par ce fait il a volé mon cœur et est devenu mon parachute. Et me voilà aujourd'hui prêt à me marier avec lui. Et c'est la plus belle chose qui soit arrivée dans ma vie. Je t'aime Austin et j'ai aussi hâte de passer le reste de ma vie auprès de toi.»

La fin du discours d'Ally mourut légèrement, les larmes de joie ayant gagné la partie. Mais cela n'empêcha pas un magnifique sourire d'éclairer le visage de la jeune femme.

Alors quand le prêtre leur dit qu'ils pouvaient s'embrasser, la brune ne se fit pas prier, comme le blond.

Austin ne comprenait pas comment malgré les années les baisers d'Ally lui faisaient toujours le même effet.

Ce même sentiment d'être là où il devait être, ce sentiment de bonheur, ces feux d'artifice qui explosaient dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas changé depuis ses seize ans. Toujours aussi fort, peut-être que de temps en temps le baiser partagé était plus sensuel ou plus passionné, mais le sentiment était le même. Un amour inconditionnel pour l'autre. Car il savait qu'Ally ressentait exactement la même chose que lui.

Finalement le dîner eut lieu, vers le milieu, comme Ally et sa mère avaient toutes deux fini, Austin incita la jeune fille à lui parler en privé.

Au début la jeune fille ne comprenait pourquoi son fiancé, ou plutôt son mari, voulait cela. Mais une fois seule avec sa mère, elle comprit.

« Je t'ai entendu parler avec Mimi, dit Penny, tandis que les yeux d'Ally s'agrandissaient.

– Je, oh mon dieu, désolée Maman, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je… essaya-t-elle d'expliquer.

– Ce n'est rien, ma puce, la coupa doucement sa mère, Austin m'as expliqué en partie, je comprends que tu puisses penser ça, c'est normal. Mais tu sais que tu peux en parler à ton père et moi. Car peu importe qu'on soit séparé, on est resté de bon amis et surtout tu es notre petite fille et on t'adorera toujours plus que tout au monde.

– Merci, Maman, et je sais tout ça j'ai juste eu un petit moment de doute et tant que Papa et toi êtes heureux c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.»

Suite à ces mots les deux femmes se firent dans un câlin, puis elles retournèrent à leur table, se doutant que le repas était presque fini.

Arrivée à sa table, Ally déposa un rapide mais amoureux baiser sur les lèvres d'Austin.

« Merci d'être le meilleur mari dont j'aurais pu rêver, et cela alors que on est marié depuis même pas une heure, dit-elle en riant.»

Après que le repas fut terminé, il fut temps que couper le gâteau de mariage. Dès le moment où il avait quitté la table, Austin fit un sourire qui disait à Ally que ce n'était pas bon.

Le connaissant, il avait sûrement quelque chose derrière la tête. Et cette chose allait être soit adorable, soit ridiculement idiote. La mariée espérait de tout cœur que ce soit la première option. Heureusement, Ally n'eut pas à avoir à entendre longtemps avant de découvrir ce que son mari voulait faire.

Une fois que les deux avaient coupé le gâteau de six étages au chocolat blanc, Austin prit un peu de mousse à gâteau sur son doigt avant de lui booper le nez avec.

À ce geste, Ally ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le reste de l'assistance ne put que lâcher un gros "aw" face à cette scène plus qu'adorable.

« Tu vois, c'est bien plus mignon quand tu n'es pas recouverte de gâteau, dit Austin en rigolant, pendant que sa femme levait les yeux au ciel.

– Eh bien, j'imagine que tu sais ce qui va t'arriver ensuite, n'est-ce pas mon cher mari ? demanda Ally.

– Bien sûr.»

À ces mots, le blond ferma les yeux, attendant un autre baiser de la part de sa femme, mais à la place il sentit qu'elle était en train de lui couvrir le visage de quelque chose de doux et sucré. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser que la brune lui avait tartiné le visage de gâteau.

« Aw, comme c'est mignon que tu aies pensé que j'allais t'embrasser, se moqua Ally avec un grand sourire.

– C'est pas sympa ce que tu as fait, Ally, dit Austin en prenant une voix un peu enfantine, amusant la galerie.

– Vraiment, vous deux n'avez pas changé depuis la fin du lycée, soupira Trish, bien qu'heureuse pour ses deux meilleurs amis.

– Et franchement, vous allez laisser les fans qui regarderons ma vidéo attendre encore longtemps, commenta Dez, allez embrassez-vous !»

Austin n'avait pas besoin que son meilleur ami le lui répète deux fois. Il prit sa femme, ce qu'il aimait se dire ça, par la taille et se mit à l'embrasser, Ally se laissant faire, approfondissant le baiser, tandis que la foule des invités applaudissaient, content d'avoir autant de Auslly.

Une fois le gâteau mangé, les musiques se mirent à résonner dans la salle pour que tout le monde puisse danser.

Quand il fut le temps de la dernière danse, Austin prit Ally par le bras pour l'emmener au centre de la piste.

Ils se mirent à tourner doucement, tranquillement. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, ils se remémorèrent tous les deux leur première danse ensemble à la quinceañera de Trish.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis cette fête, que ce soit dans leurs carrières respectives ou dans leur relation. Si seulement ils avaient su à ce moment ce qui les attendait, ils étaient sûrs qu'ils n'y auraient pas cru.

Ally se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment. L'étonnement de voir Austin abandonner sa chance de pouvoir jouer dans le club d'Emilio, même si à la fin il s'avérait que c'étaient des clubs sportifs, suivi d'une joie immense en l'entendant dire qu'elle comptait plus pour lui que de pouvoir jouer dans un club.

Elle se souvenait s'être sentie comme une princesse de ces contes de fée qu'elle adorait, que pendant une seconde, elle était Cendrillon. Elle et son prince charmant dansant, observés de tous. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Pendant ce moment, elle avait tout oublié. Même Dallas, alors qu'elle avait un gros béguin pour lui à cette époque. Tout ce qui comptait pour elle était Austin. Ce sentiment de bonheur et d'apaisement, le sentiment d'être là où elle devait être.

Et malgré les années, Ally ressentait toujours les mêmes sentiments. Peut-être qu'ils étaient plus forts qu'à l'époque ou tout simplement qu'elle les comprenait mieux que quand elle avait quinze ans, mais toujours présents. Toujours ce sentiment d'être seule dans la pièce avec personne d'autre que son mari à ce moment.

Son mari. La brune avait encore du mal à croire la chance qu'elle avait eu de rencontrer Austin. Comme elle l'avait dit en écrivant _Two in a Million_ , quelles étaient les chances pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer une personne aussi fantastique que lui et aussi jeune ? Ils avaient à peine vingt-trois ans. Pourtant, ils savaient tous les deux que ce que le lien qui les reliait était unique et indestructible.

oooOOOooo

Une fois la danse finie, les deux jeunes mariés restèrent encore un moment à se regarder dans les yeux, leurs fronts se touchant. La magie était encore présente et ils ne voulaient pas la laisser partir, pas tout de suite, en tout cas.

« Franchement, vous avez vraiment pas changé depuis notre adolescence, s'amusa Kira pendant que Trish les sortait de leur transe.

– Hé, c'est notre mariage, on a bien le droit de se comporter comme deux amoureux, non ?

– Pas quand une voiture vous attend, ainsi que de nombreux invités, pour vous emmener pour votre lune de miel, rétorqua Trish.

– Ah, mais fallait le dire plutôt, j'ai plus que hâte de profiter de la lune de miel, s'exclama Austin en faisant rire les trois jeunes femmes.»

Après les dernières félicitations aux jeunes mariés, ils finirent par monter dans la voiture.

« Ça y est, murmura Ally, notre mariage est fini. Et nous formons pour de bon un couple marié, continua-t-elle en regardant Austin.

– Eh oui, répondit ce dernier en passant son bras autour de sa femme, Mais ce n'est pas comme si on se comportait comme tel depuis nos dix-huit ans.

– Haha, c'est vrai. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois mon mari, continue-t-elle en embrassant le blond.

– Donc, on commence la prochaine étape des enfants quand ? demanda Austin avec un sourire amusé, Rappelle-toi, je veux huit enfants.

– On n'aura pas huit enfants, rétorqua Ally, Mais on peut peut-être attendre un peu et de profiter de notre mariage avant de penser à nos enfants non ?

– Oui, tu as raison.»

Et c'est en pensant au reste de leur futur ensemble qu'ils allaient partager et en voyant l'église qui avait accueilli leur mariage s'effacer.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous aura plut :D


End file.
